Her Type Of Friends
by Skylar1010
Summary: This is a bunch of one-shots based on my oc named Tai Notscha and her friends which are mostly boys!
1. Gingka

Tai was at her and Sabrina's place watching TV when her phone rang."Hello."

"Hey *cough*Tai."Tai sat up from the couch a was Gingka, he sounded sick too."Gingka, you okay?"Another cough was heard on the phone before he answered.

"N-no,I don't feel you come over?"He asked.

"Of-of course, I'll be there in a bit."Tai hung up the phone and started to get grabbed her jacket before going out the door and walking towards Gingka's she got there she knocked on the door and waited.

"Holy crap, Gingka you look like a ghost!"Tai said smiling a laughed slightly before wincing and holding his was about to fall over until Tai got him and led him back inside to his room, where she laid him down and went to get an ice she came back Gingka was trying to get out of bed.

"What the hell are doing?"She asked."I'm hungry..."He whined dragging himself to the grabbed his hand and pushed him on the winced again before pouting."Ow, Tai-"

"Tough love kid, live with you, stay here.I'll get you something to eat."

"Your so mean ya know that?"

Tai turned around to see the red head smiling at her."That's what makes me, use to it."With that she she have him his food she looked around his bathroom for some had a stomach ach and a fever, so she got out two bottles."This should do it."She went back to his room and unscrewed the caps.

"Ugh,I hate that gross!"Gingka complained.

"Suck it up and take 're acting like a little boy!"Tai gagged at the smell of the liquid but took the spoonful."You feel any better?"Gingka sighed but sniffed, he could breath better that was a start.

"Yeah, thanks Tai."He smiled at her which made her blush slightly."Stop smiling like an idiot at me!"Gingka started laughing at her which made her laugh too.

"I don't feel that sick anymore, you wanna go for a burger.I'm getting tired of this soup your giving me."The ravenette thought about it before replying.

"Eh, why not!? Let's go Hagane!"Gingka got out of the bed and raced out the door with Tai.


	2. Tobio

"Tigress,Bit-Bite strike! Now!"

The orange and black bey used its special move to blow away its opponent.

"Ah, no fair!"The boy, Sail, whined as his bey was knocked to his feet.

"The winner is, Tai Notscha!"DJ Jazz Man said as the crowd blew kisses and waved at the crowd as they cheered her name.

"Well looks like you stopped putting up a fight."

Tai heard a familiar voice as she turned around.

"Tobio!"She exclaimed as she ran and hugged him."I haven't seen you in a while! Where the hell have you been dammit!"Tai said as she let go, her arms still around his neck.

"Been traveling, that's where.I see you're better then the last time I saw you battle."Tai hit Tobio in the arm softly before yelling.

"I was better back then and I am still! At least I won in a battle with Kyoya, unlike you..."Tobio growled before smirking."Alright then, you wanna battle?"Tai smirked back at him before turning to the crowd.

"I dunno do you guys wanna see me wipe the floor with this guy!?"The crowd chanted yes and cheered."Aight, let's go dude DJ, we're having another battle!"

"Alright, bladers get ready!" Tai and Tobio got there beys ready.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!"


	3. Jack

"Red and purple or Red and Pink?"Tai asked as she was about to dip her hands into buckets of paint.

Jack tapped his chin thoughtfully before replying."Red and says that your fearless yet a tad bit girly."Tai nodded and smiled as she put both of her gloved hands in the buckets and splat them on the moved around before backing away to see her at work.

"Very good! You're getting better!"Jack exclaimed.

"Why thank good sir,I learned from a true artist after all!"Tai laughed as she spoke all fancy laughed with as he accidentally got paint on her shirt."Oh, I'm sorry."Tai shrugged.

"Eh, this shirt was getting to small for me anyway."Jack smirked at her."I can tell, really I can."Tai blushed and hit his chest playfully.

"Pervert!"He raised his hands smiling still and said."I beg to differ."Tai gave an evil smirk as she covered Jack with blue looked at her as she was laughing at how mad he looked.

"Alright then..."He stuck his hand in black paint and tackled her."Ah, get off!"She yelled as she hit him."Not until I get my revenge."He then started to paint cat whiskers and a little black dot on her nose.

"You're now Neko Tai, meow!"Jack chuckled as he leaned against the wall laughing."That was a weak revenge, seriously Sabrina could've done better."Jack pouted.

"Really,I thought I did a pretty good job,aww!"Tai giggled as she was walking toward the door."I'm getting cleaned up, nutcase..."Jack laughed as he waited for her.


End file.
